onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Wiper
| doppor = Masaki Aizawa; Reiko Kiuchi (bambino) | doppita = Gabriele Calindri; Cinzia Massironi (bambino) | prima = Capitolo 237; episodio 153 | razza = Umano | affi = Shandia; guardie del dio | ruolo = Guerriero; guardia divina | data = 18 agosto }} Wiper è il più forte guerriero degli Shandia e il discendente di Calgara. Aspetto Wiper è uno Shandia alto, muscoloso e di carnagione leggermente scura. Sulla schiena ha le tipiche ali degli Shandia e ha i capelli marroni tagliati a definire una cresta che poi scivola lungo la schiena con una lunga treccia. La parte sinistra del viso e del petto sono coperte da tatuaggi tribali. Porta degli orecchini e un gonnelino di foglie sorretto da una corda ornata con quelli che sembrano denti acuminati. Ai piedi porta degli Jet Ski. Appare spesso con una sigaretta in bocca. Dopo il salto temporale porta i capelli sciolti e la giacca delle guardie del dio attorno allla vita. Carattere Wiper is first shown to be an extremely violent and irrational man. He believes to follow the path of his ancestor and his principles. He does not easily trust outsiders and is quick to fight anyone without a second thought. Because of this, he is called a berserker. Despite this however, Wiper has a deep love for his people and his homeland. He also has a deep respect for his ancestor's best friend, Montblanc Noland, to whom he feels obligated to because of Noland's deeds, friendship to Calgara, and unfortunate fate. In fact, it is Wiper's love for his people and his obligation to Noland that drives him. It is because of these that Wiper has taken responsibility to restore his people's home and put an ease to Noland's soul. While he means well, his determination sometimes tends to blind him thus causing Wiper to become more violent and push himself beyond his physical limits. He is, however, not completely heartless towards others. He realized Luffy's goal, although different, was alike to his own and is moved by his efforts. Both because of Luffy's actions during the battle with Enel and the need for fighting having been removed, Wiper seems to have now calmed down. Relazioni Shandia Wiper nutre un profondo amore verso la sua gente e la sua più grande aspirazione è quella di restituire agli Shandia la loro terra natia e la loro gloria. Gli altri Shandia da parte loro lo rispettano molto e hanno un'alta considerazione di lui. Popolazione celeste e altri Because of years of conflict between his people and the Skypieans, Wiper originally had a deep distrust for Skypieans and outsiders alike. He would rather fight than reason things out with them. He would fight anyone regardless of who they are, whether it be the kindly Gan Fall or the tyrannical Enel. He even considered the Straw Hats as enemies regardless of their intentions. Wiper however changed his view of the pirates when he learned that they wanted to help the descendant of Noland, Montblanc Cricket, learn the whereabouts of the Golden City of Shandoria. Completely moved by their goal, Wiper aided them in defeating Enel. After Enel's reign was over, Wiper completely changed his views on outsiders. He no longer distrusted Skypieans and instead joined in his people's and their efforts for a brighter future on Upper Yard. Wiper in particular, is grateful for what the Straw Hats did for his people and Cricket, and hopes one day that they may come back to Upper Yard. Forza e abilità Wiper è riconosciuto come il più forte guerriero degli Shandia. Possiede una straordinaria resistenza fisica, dato che è sopravvissuto a molti colpi infertigli dai guerrieri di Ener e a un fulmine dello stesso dio. Inoltre è riuscito ad utilizzare per tre volte un Reject Dial resistendo al suo terribile contraccolpo che di norma uccide l'utilzzatore al secondo impiego del Dial. In combattimento è stato in grado di sconfiggere Shura, un sacerdote di Ener, e di tenere testa a Rufy e Zoro, il primo dei quali aveva sconfitto un membro della Flotta dei sette. È abbastanza astuto da prevedere che nell'Upper Yard potesse esserci una trappola, così ha lasciato andare avanti i suoi compagni Shandia che sono rimasti vittime della prova del filo di Shura, da cui però Wiper li ha salvati. Wiper potrebbe avere ereditato parte delle sue capacità da Calgara, un suo lontano antenato e anch'egli un forte guerriero. Armi Wiper in combattimento utilizza un bazooka che può spare normali proiettili o, quando equipaggiato con un Breath Dial, potenti fiammate di colore blu chiaro generate dalla combustione del gas rilasciato dal Dial. Per il survival di Ener Wiper si è fasciato al palmo della mano destra un Reject Dial, che rilascia un'energia pari a dieci volte quella di un Impact Dial. Inoltre per spostarsi più velocemente e percorrere le Milky Road Wiper indossa ai piedi dei Jet Ski che ha anche equipaggiato con dell'agalmatolite per danneggiare Ener nonostante possegga un frutto Rogia. Storia Passato Quando erano ancora bambini il capo degli Shandia raccontò a Wiper e i suoi coetanei la storia del loro popolo, dalle battaglie per proteggere il Poigne Griffe di Shandora fino a quelle con gli abitanti di Skypiea per il possesso di Upper Yard. Fra queste, Wiper rimase affascinato dalla storia del suo antenato Calgara e del suo amico Noland, il quale salvò gli Shandia da una terribile epidemia. Motivato dal desiderio di riportare alla sua gente la propria terra natia, Wiper si impegnò per diventare il più forte degli Shandia. Otto anni fa Gan Forr, il dio di Skypiea in carica, si recò al villaggio degli Shandia per cercare un accordo e porre fine alle ostilità per il possesso del warth. Wiper tuttavia non accettò compromessi e anzi innescò una rissa fra gli Shandia e i guerrieri sacri, ponendo fine alle trattative. Col passare del tempo Gan Forr venne estromesso dalla sua carica e Ener divenne il nuovo dio di Skypiea, Wiper però non si preoccupò di chi fosse il suo oppositore, ma solo di riuscire a sconfiggerlo per riottenere l'Upper Yard. Saga di Skypiea L'arrivo dei pirati di Cappello di paglia Dopo aver distrutto una nave pirata Wiper nota la Going Merry e, considerandola un nemico, la attacca senza preavviso. Tuttavia prima che possa distruggere la nave interviene Gan Forr a cavallo di Pierre, che blocca l'attacco dello Shandia. Wiper allora cambia obiettivo e va all'attacco di Nami, che si trova da sola in prossimità dell'Upper Yard mentre assiste alla scena di un uomo che viene braccato dai sacerdoti di Ener. However before Wiper could attack this enemy, Enel's priests came into the scene while chasing somebody. Seeing this opportunity, Wiper attacked the priests instead. As he attacked the priests, Wiper unfortunately had to fall back once again as Enel suddenly sent a huge lighting strike on the person the priests were chasing. With this, Wiper retreated back to his village. Later, after returning to the village, Wiper and the rest of the Shandia warriors had meeting about a recent turn of events involving Gan Fall. Apparently due to the doings of the Straw Hats, Gan Fall had started moving against Enel by saving one of Enel's subjects and stepping onto Upper Yard. One of Wiper's comrades, Laki, upon noting this turn of events suggested to Wiper that they should ally themselves with the former God. Wiper however shrugged off the idea. As Wiper and the other Shandia warriors pondered what to do next, they soon heard from Aisa, a young Shandia gifted with Mantra, that two important voices had suddenly disappeared in Upper Yard. These voices belonged to Gan Fall and one of Enel's priests, Satori. Seeing this chance, Wiper and the other Shandia warriors immediately mobilized an attack on Enel and his followers in Upper Yard. As Wiper and the other warriors attacked Upper Yard, Wiper came across the captain of the Straw Hats, Luffy, and two of his crew. Unable to engage the Blue Sea Dwellers at the moment, Wiper merely told them to go back to where they came from else he will treat them like enemies like Enel. With that Wiper and the others left the Straw Hats and continued with their attack. As Wiper and the other warriors continued the attack onto nightfall, they soon realized their numbers were significantly dropping and among the wounded was Kamakiri. Due to this, they were forced to retreat for the moment. Back at a camp base near Upper Yard, Wiper learned the reason that Kamakiri got hurt was because he was saving Laki while she was getting some Vearth for Aisa. Angered by this, Wiper decided to throw away the precious amount of Vearth that caused Laki's lack of concentration and Kamakiri's injuries. Before he could do so however, Kamakiri reassured Wiper that he would be able to battle the following day. With the brief squabble settled amongst themselves, Wiper told his fellow Shandia warriors that once they defeat Enel and get back their home, there would no longer be a need to worship such small clumps of dirt. Il Survival di Ener The next day, having recovered from the previous battle, Wiper urged his fellow warriors to fight more vigorously, even if it meant leaving fallen comrades behind. With this, Wiper and the rest headed back to Upper Yard to continue their attack. Unbeknownst to them, they were heading into a completely different Upper Yard from the day before, an Upper Yard where they are all being tested in Enel's Survival Game. As Wiper and the others entered Upper Yard, they came into the territory of Shura, one of Enel's Priests, and into his Trial of String. While the other warriors got caught by Shura's string clouds, Wiper fortunately was able to avoid the strings and attack Shura head on. While it seemed like Wiper was in trouble by being caught by Shura's lance, the berserker was able to counter and defeat the priest with a dial he was carrying, a Reject Dial. Though scathed by the Reject Dial's power, Wiper ignored the warnings from his fellow warriors, and split from the group to look for Enel. As he roamed the deep forests of Upper Yard, Wiper encountered Luffy. Seeing how his previous warning of asking Luffy and his crew to leave went ignored, Wiper decided to fight with the Blue Sea Dweller. Though both Wiper and Luffy fought each other with ferocity, both of them found themselves equally strong against one another. In the midst of the battle, Wiper found that Luffy mysteriously disappeared. Not wanting to waste anymore strength before fighting Enel, Wiper continued on with his search for the God. Two hours after Wiper entered the fray that was Enel's Survival Game, he was among the 7 Shandia Warriors of the 21 remaining people still active. As Wiper headed up the giant beanstalk, Giant Jack, to God's Shrine, where Wiper was thinking Enel was in, he encountered several people on some ruins. Among these people were one of Enel's priests, Ohm, with his dog, Holy, Gan Fall with his bird, Pierre, Zoro, and a giant python, Nola, who chased after Zoro up Giant Jack. Upon learning that Enel was no longer in God's Shrine from Gan Fall, Wiper decided to continue searching somewhere else. However seeing all of these opponents before him that intended to interfere with his search one way or another, Wiper decided to fight them all. In the midst of the battle royal, Wiper was joined by the three remaining Shandia Warriors that joined him in the start of the Survival Game. While these warriors arriving was a good sign as five of Enel's Enforcers had also arrived at the same time, Wiper all of a sudden saw Aisa arrive in the ruins on board a waver with one of the Straw Hats, Nami. After simultaneously saving the two new arrivals from three Enforcers alongside Zoro and Gan Fall, Wiper turned his attention to these two. Thinking that Nami had kidnapped Aisa, Wiper attempted to blast Nami with his Burn Bazooka. Though Gan Fall fortunately pulled Nami and Aisa before Wiper could blast them both, Wiper saw in shock as the former God's action inadvertently led him and the girls he saved to be eaten by Nola. As the battle in the ruins escalated with Ohm releasing a bunch of iron cloud that covered the entire place in a cage, Wiper saw Laki arrive in the scene to tell him something from Kamakiri. However just at the same moment, Wiper saw Enel appear behind Laki. Unable to help his fellow warrior, Wiper saw Laki show him what Kamakiri wanted to tell him, Enel was a Devil Fruit user who ate the Goro Goro no Mi rendering him immune to normal attacks. After witnessing Laki being punished by Enel, Wiper decided to return his attention back to the fray that was in the cage. Deciding to save Aisa first, Wiper set his sights on Nola. As the battle continued, Wiper tried to blast open Nola's stomach open. Unfortunately, he found the snake too resilient despite writhing in pain due to the contents in its stomach. Just as the battle was continuing, Wiper suddenly found the ruins he was in blasted by Enel from deep below. With the ruins on Giant Jack destroyed, Wiper and those with him fell to the ruins below where Enel was waiting. Upon landing in the ruins, Wiper realized that these ruins were his people's ancient home. His silent celebration about this realization however was cut short as Enel suddenly blasted Nola. Having turned his attention to Enel and unable to save Aisa at the moment, Wiper learned that all of the ruckus that was happening in Upper Yard was all part of Enel's Survival Game. Learning that all of it was to test to who was worthy to join Enel on a trip to a place he called Fairy Vearth, Wiper and those still standing with him, Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro, and a just escaped Gan Fall, decided to turn down the God's offer and focus all their strengths on defeating him. Learning more that Enel has plans to destroy all of Skypiea since in his mind, it defies the laws of nature, Wiper and those with him fought against Enel with all of their might. However, despite their best efforts, Enel's powers proved too much for them. Even with the aid of some Seastone in Wiper's skates and the Reject Dial, Enel simply restarted his own heart after Wiper struck him down. Regardless of the situation, Wiper refused to back down. Despite being shocked by Enel's attacks, Wiper stood up for his ancestors, for his people's plea to return home, and for Noland. However, despite his determination, Wiper was struck down by Enel and was left along with those dealt with by the God in the ruins. La fine dei giochi After Wiper and the others were found by Luffy and Aisa, who were able to escape from Nola, Wiper and the rest were transported to the area above the ruins by a revived Robin. After events unfolded while he was unconscious, Wiper awoke to a horrible sight. His beloved homeland, Upper Yard, was being destroyed piece by piece by continuous lightning strikes from a lightning storm created by Enel from the God's flying ship, the Maxim. Seeing the nightmarish scene before him, all that Wiper could do was stare and remember the tale of his ancestor's friend, Montblanc Noland. Not listening to Aisa's pleas asking for them to leave the situation, Wiper asked what right did Enel have to befall such travesty on his beloved homeland. As Wiper was thinking, he remembered that the Straw Hats mentioned that they were looking for the Golden Bell. Knowing that the Golden Bell was not in the ruins when he was there, Wiper asked Robin where it would be. From her, Wiper learned that the Bell was somewhere high above Giant Jack. Learning this, Wiper tried to climb back up the beanstalk. Unfortunately, he did not have the strength to climb up amidst all the chaos that was happening. As things turned worse with Enel's using Raigo to obliterate Angel Island, Wiper learned that Luffy also wanted to ring the Golden Bell as well. Just as the chaos around him was escalating, Wiper and the rest with him suddenly received a giant leaf sent from Nami above with a message asking them to cut the beanstalk so that it would fall westward towards the Maxim and the Golden Bell. Noticing that Enel created an even larger Raigo big enough to destroy all of Skypiea, Wiper and the rest figured that Luffy and Nami on Nami's waver planned to use the beanstalk as a ramp to reach Enel. As this plan was being carried out, Wiper and those incapable of doing anything to carry out the plan took what available shelter there was. There, Wiper tried to fight the Straw Hats a bit despite his wounds and the chaos that was happening. Believing that Luffy had no right to ring the Golden Bell, Wiper tried to stop the Straw Hats from allowing Luffy access to it. As he was attempting to fight, Robin revealed to Wiper the reason why Luffy wanted to ring the bell. She explained to Wiper that Luffy wanted to ring the bell in order to tell a man down below in Blue Sea that the Golden City of Shandora did not sink into the sea but was in the sky all along. Learning that this man's name was Montblanc Cricket, Wiper realized that Luffy was trying to help the descendant of Noland. Deeply touched by this, Wiper threw away his prejudice and decided to help the Straw Hats in knocking down Giant Jack. Using the Reject Dial one last time, Wiper blew what still supported the beanstalk from Zoro's attacks and Nola's accidental help. With this, the beanstalk fell over for Luffy to use to reach Enel. As the beanstalk fell and Luffy headed towards Enel, Wiper stood proudly amidst of the ruins of his ancestors and cheered Luffy on to beat Enel despite the various lightning strikes directed at him and his people's home by the God. Seeing Luffy miraculously negate Enel's Raigo, Wiper cheered on Luffy further to ring the bell. As Wiper and all of Skypiea witnessed the battle in the air with Luffy against Enel, their prayers were answered as Luffy slammed Enel straight into the Golden Bell. Upon the bell being rung, Wiper heard the beautiful song that he so long wanted to ring for Noland. Pace e riconquista di Upper Yard With Enel finally defeated, Wiper succumbed to his wounds and collapsed. Fortunately, the Straw Hats' doctor, Chopper, was able to tend to his wounds. Later, Wiper awoke to find himself being treated by a Skypiean girl, Conis, in the ruins of his people along with several others. Still a bit hostile, Wiper tried to move but was told by his chief to calm down. The chief told Wiper to be at ease as no one in Skypiea wished for the continuation of war. With these words, Wiper was shown by the chief a huge party was being held outside by everyone. After several days of partying, Wiper and his fellow warriors learned that their ancestors' duty of protecting the ancient text had finally been fulfilled with the translation of it by Nico Robin. With this duty having been fulfilled and the Golden Bell has been finally rung again, Wiper and his fellow warriors paid their respects to Calgara before his statue in their village. Though the war had finally ended and peace came to all of Skypiea, Wiper and his fellow warriors swore to Calgara that they will still keep their pride and not let the Light of Shandora be extinguished again. As Wiper made this pledge, he and his fellow warriors heard the Golden Bell ringing, inviting the Straw Hats to come visit again. Che staranno facendo ora? Wiper e gli altri Shandia si dedicano alla bonifica degli alberi dell'Upper Yard danneggiati durante gli scontri. Dalle tolde del mondo Durante il salto temporale Wiper è entrato a far parte delle guardie del dio assieme a Braham, Kamakiri e Genbo. Navigazione en:Wiper Categoria:Shandia Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Utilizzatori di armi da tiro Categoria:Lottatori